Girls Just Want To Have Fun!
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Syrus Truesdale


[Story start *Amber's p.o.v.*]

"So, how have you been, hun? Any new stuff?" Sapphire, my older sister asked, her eyes glittering mischievously as we entered my new room with my bags. The room had a single bed, a computer with a desk and chair, a wardrobe and a washroom. Pretty basic, but hopefully I'll be decorating it in my own style once I've unpacked.

"Not really, I guess. Same old me. Bit nervous though." I replied back with a smile as I got out a couple of photos of me and my family – my favourite was the one of me and Sapphire on 11th birthday. She'd just been accepted into Duel Academy and I had just entered the 7th grade. It was all exciting and fun at the time – the start of everything brand new. And I made sure that I would follow in my sister's footsteps in becoming a great duellist – I always admired Sapphire.

"Hey! If it isn't little Amber – good to see ya again!" I and Sapphire suddenly jumped as a loud, cheerful voice entered the room. We both turned round to see our friend and once next door neighbour in the doorway: Atticus Rhodes.

He was your typical good looker who charmed pretty much every single girl he came across - except the only people who seemed immune to it was Sapphire and none other than Atticus' younger sister, Alexis. Who gave him a whack round the head. Sapphire giggled as Alexis rounded on her brother to give him a lecture. He gave her a cheesy smile, before rushing over to give me a huge bear hug that lifted me off my feet.

"Just wanted to say hello to my little Amber – it's been a while since I've seen her too. And she's even cuter than she was before!" Typical Atticus. Always messing around, but still! At least he gave me some sort of attention.

"Oh shove off Atticus! Hey Amber, how are you? It's really good to see you again!" Alexis pulled Atticus off me and gave me a smaller hug. We've always got on fine, and I liked Alexis. She was usually very sensible, and she was quite smart too. So we had something in common.

"I'm fine thanks! Thanks for the hug Atty! Um, d'you guys know where I can get dinner? I'm starving!" I gave him a huge smile, feeling my eyes shine brightly. It was good to see him again! He always looked out for me and I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Atticus chuckled and put his arm round me as he led through the door, "My sweet little Amber, allow me to be your personal guide around the school – for I am of course an expert in these things." Atticus.

"You? An expert in these things? You have trouble everyday finding the classroom – the only places you know are your dorm room and the gym. Both of them including girls day in, day out!" Sapphire scoffed. I had to giggle – seems Mr. Rhodes here has made himself quite popular with the ladies already. He gave a cute pout.

"Aw c'mon! No fair! I can't help being the charming guy I am – everyone loves me!" Atticus put on whiny voice for extra effect – if it wasn't for the cheeky smile and the sly glint in his eye, I might've believed him.

"Hey guys! What's up? This a party here?" A friendly voice came from the doorway. We all turned round to see a boy with messy brown hair grinning away at us. Behind him was a boy about my height – very small for his age – with aqua hair and a shy face. _Gosh, he's cute..._I thought as I watched him eye me nervously.

Atticus beamed and put his arm round me, "Hey Jaden! This is my friend Amber, she's just joined Duel Academy! Amber, I'd like to meet Jaden Yuki, and this here behind him is Syrus Truesdale." I gave them both a smile and waved.

"Hey Amber! Nice to have you here!" Jaden laughed as he ruffled his hair and put his hand out to me. I returned the gesture and shook his hand.

"Hey there! Good to meet you guys – hey! You're Zane Truesdale's brother, aren't ya?" I replied back cheerfully, taking a step towards Syrus, who almost jumped out his skin blushing madly. Gosh, he was so cute the way he did that. He was such a shy little thing!

"U-u-u-h-h-h, ye-yeah – I guess I am." He stumbled. I had to smile; he just didn't know what to do, the poor guy. You could tell that most girls terrified him, particularly as a lot (from what I'd seen round the campus) were far taller than he was.

"Oh cool! Bet you're as good as he is at duelling! And you look like him too! You like duelling lots, don't you?" I said cheekily, giving him a cute wink for extra effect. It was funny to watch him go from pink, to red, to puce – I wish I had a camera!

He gulped and shuffled from foot to foot, not daring to look me in the eye, before giving me a glimpse of a smile and replying, "Yeah, my favourite thing to do." I could feel myself beaming – it was good to have plenty of people who loved duelling just as much as I did!

"Awesome! You're in Slifer Red dorm, yeah?" I carried on, trying to make conversation. I am quite hyperactive – but I can't help it! I just like to be friendly, it can be quite lonely sometimes being small. So the way I get myself noticed is by being myself and having a bit of fun. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Atticus give a familiar smirk as he was whispering in Jaden's ear as well as Sapphire's. Here we go..."Stop flirting with Syrus, Amber! Give the poor dude some time to respond." Atticus.

So I suddenly turned round to face him, giving him one of my most mischievous smiles. I can be flirtatious, but what can I girl do? She has to have a way guy somehow. And this Syrus guy was cute – save for the glasses and the fact he was barely an inch taller than I was. "You make it sound like it's such a bad thing Atty – a bit jealous are we?" I turned to wink at Syrus, who went even redder than he already was. Playing around was so much fun! And with that I grabbed Syrus' arm to march him out of my room. Don't even ask me why!

Then suddenly as I tried to take a step (and I don't know how I did this – I can be so clumsy!) somewhere, I tripped my self up – and crashed right into Syrus! He gave a small yelp as he tried to catch me, and in the end – both of us landed on the floor in a heap.

"Whoops?" I gulped nervously, still trying to smile. But when you're cheeks are up in flames it's hard. I was practically squashing Syrus while I was on top, so I moved off him to give him air. I held out my hand to him to help him up, and he took it gently as we both got up slowly. I tucked a stray hair behind my ear and looked at him nervously: I hadn't meant to go over the top like that, and I could've really hurt him!

"I'm really sorry! Are you ok?" I said biting my lip as he just stared at me, dazed. Then he laughed. I couldn't believe it – I had nearly killed him (maybe exaggerating here, but still!) and now he was smiling about it. But then I couldn't help but smile as well – at least he was alright and I hadn't scared him off completely.

"Sorry Amber! I am quite shy, but I do like you! You're a lot different from the other girls, but that's awesome – it's great to have someone as friendly as Jaden is!" He finally spoke, blushing slightly. I gave him my most cheekiest grin, and grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad too – means I have another _friend_..." I tailed off suggestively, watching his shocked reaction for a moment. Then as if by magic, he grinned too and held my hand back, before suddenly saying, "Do you want me to show you round the school?"

I have to say, I was slightly surprised – but nevertheless, how could I refuse? Smirking, I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek, and replied, "If you don't mind – I could get rather lost round here..."

It took him a while to register what happened – but he got it eventually!

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09:_**_ Hey peeps! My 2nd Yu-Gi-Oh! GX oneshot here - I hope everyone enjoyed it. Feedback would be appreciated as this is my first time with writing these oneshots of the first two Yu-Gi-Oh! seasons! If you want to see the original one, please visit my Quizilla account :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
